The Storm Chasing Community Wiki
'Welcome to the Storm Chasing Community wiki' This is a wiki documenting the ROBLOX Storm Chasing Community (SCC). The info on here is aimed to be as accurate as possible.. The ROBLOX Storm Chasing Community, also known as the SCC is a small community on ROBLOX of players who are fascinated by weather phenomenon. 'Games' The Storm Chasing Community has a variety of games, here is a list of well regarded games that are still played today. Tornado Simulator 2, Twister County, Storm Chasers Reborn 6, Tornado Chasers 2, Twisting Fury. Most of the developers have a discord channel dedicated to their games. There are many other smaller games, made by some developers mentioned in the developers list. The Communities The first Storm Chasing group was started by Wixzuh and was named Vortex 3.. Developers There are a variety of developers, some well known and some are upcoming in the community. Manlytoaj is quite popular for the SCR game series, and working with System_Information on a battle royale game (Although the project has been put down). He's since moved on from SCR and created the Hurricane Tracker series and "Global Conflict" Alex_Ander, is the first developer to pretty much reach mainstream roblox attention. Having youtubers like Dennis, and Ethangamertv make videos on his game. JoshOctober16, the first developer to make a storm chasing game. Well known for making games like Storm Chasers and Project Supercell. KoltonBro, he is known for creating the popular Tornado Warning series, SLCm, and working with other developers. Regarded as one of the best developers in community, he is no longer prevalent as a Storm Chasing developer. He left the community in 2017 and started working on other games in the start of 2018 one of these being "Standard Issue" a pretty popular first person shooter among the Milsim community. system_infomation, he is known for making the game "Twisting Fury" which gained popularity in 2016-2017.He still continues to be liked among a concurrent playerbase and still updates his game on a pretty monthly basis. Sirizm, A developer that is known for the Storm Tracker series, and Tornado Chasers 1 & 2. He flip flops between games a-lot, but overall still works on them from time to time. StormChaserSnake, A small developer known for Mother of Storms, and Eye of the Storm 2. He is known for using his own homemade meshes, and detailed buildings. Recently he was creating a game that used beams for the tornadoes and debris cloud, but no release date yet. AirTranPilot22, another small developer known for the game "A perfect storm in Tuscaloosa reborn" although has since quit the community due to external issues. Although having a concurrent playerbase, he wasn't praised by some devs. He was critiqued on his game by a-lot of devs, ranging from bugs of the game, to small features such as misplacement of the GUIs. FreakShow91V2, Known for "Country Winds" not a large game, but a pretty small developer. He is known for using detailed structures. He often flip flops among games and is also known to not hold down the project. Particles and Meshes Games have different types of tornadoes, Meshes or Particles. Most games include Meshes. Particles Particles look a lot different from meshes. Particles look a lot more realistic, they look like smoke in a funnel shape. You can't find that many Particle tornado games unfortunately, this is due to roblox's rendering and how it won't render particles past a distance. Meshes Most games look like a tornado from a distance. Most tornado games you might play are mesh tornadoes, like TS2, SCR6, Twisting Fury, etc . You can get beautiful screenshots from a distance. Category:Browse